


The Twink Burrito

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin hits his head. Chaos ensues in Casa de Kinney.





	The Twink Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

* * *

A/N: Well, as some of you are aware, alcohol and sex toys are a really bad combination. Well, neither I nor Stace (my_alexander) were aware of that, while we wrote this together. LOL And this is, naturally, unbeat'd, so don't crucify us for our mistakes, please. Or for simply being beautiful. *grins* Anyway, timeline of this thing is set between S3 end and S4 beginning (the partners period). :)

* * *

Justin didn’t realize he was doing it. I mean hello, he's asleep right? Tousled blond hair was peeking out from beneath the covers where he had promptly sometime during the night rolled into the covers like a pig in the blanket, pretty much leaving Brian with a sheet. It was cold after all and well the cuddle policy didn’t exist and the fucking had been over a couple of hours ago. In sleep, he looked like a cherub. Full lips slightly parted, soft downy skin illuminated by the orange light up above or it would be if he wasn’t buried so far under the duvet that you couldn’t even see him. The only way you could tell that he was still alive was the steady rise and fall of the material surrounding him. When Justin was asleep, he slept like the dead.

 

Not that much later, Brian woke up. It was still dead of the night. Still sleepy, he glanced at the clock nearby and registering the time, looked around the room. Finally, his eyes fell on the blond bundle, that lay sleeping in his bed. The one that almost got away forever, but still, had enough courage to come back and fight what was worth fighting for. Brian knew now what all that meant. He knew what he had to do too. But, first he had to pay off all those credit debts and only then can they move on to bigger and better things. But, right this moment, all he really wanted to do was lay closer to Justin and get some very much needed sleep. Tomorrow they will talk. Slowly, Brian glanced at the duvet, that Justin took all to himself and grinned. _`So, I guess that would be `"A Twink burrito"`_.

 

To say Justin was oblivious to his surroundings would be an understatement. All he knew was the small fact beaming at him from the bright red lights of the alarm clock, that it was four o'clock in the fucking morning and he woke up having to fucking piss. There was a small problem; he was rolled up like a freaking burrito and well....where the hell did it start out at. He grunted a few times, even twisted in the bed and finally managed to get one arm out and then the other, so he could push the duvet down like he was in a sleeping bag. 

 

"Fuck." he muttered sleepily and heaved himself upright and crawled out of the bed. 

 

Then the unthinkable happened. His foot caught and down he went. Here he was trying to be quiet and well, that certainly fell all to hell in a hand basket. He just laid there flat on his face for a few seconds and then a few tangled limbs and wounded pride later, he flopped over on his back. He didn’t realize that Brian was awake but he knew that he would be now, as he muttered "Not a fucking word Kinney", both hands moving to cover his face in embarrassment.

 

Slowly, but securely, Justin half-crawled, half-bowled over to the bathroom. At the same time, Brian was fighting everything that was holy inside him to not burst out and laugh his ass off. Of course, he deeply cared for the boy, but, well, sometimes, things happen and you can’t help but almost die laughing. Surely, Justin wouldn't hold it against him. Still, he focused on what was important and that was, obviously, to not piss off an already pissed off twink. After all, he could very well kill him in his sleep.

 

Justin supposed he should be grateful that he hadn’t hit his head, well the part that had been injured, though his head was aching from the fall. Only a twinge, nothing serious but enough to keep him pissed off. By the time he had flushed the toilet and washed his hands, he felt his temper starting to cool if only a little. Stopping at the doorway, blue hues glared in the darkness at the form on the bed, where, no doubt, one Brian Kinney was fighting everything inside of him not to just fucking laugh. 

 

"Asshole." he muttered. "Just get it out of your system already." 

 

A shiver coursed its way down his spine. A very naked, sexy spine at that, as he walked into the kitchen in his birthday suit and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Taking a swig and then twisting the top back on, he inspected himself the best he could from the light being given off by the fridge door being opened. He bruised far too easily and the last thing he wanted to explain was, that he got it by falling out of the fucking bed. 

 

Somehow, Brian resisted the urge and Justin just slipped back beside him, burying himself under Brian’s arm. Naturally, for few minutes, Brian pretended to be asleep, but slowly, he gathered the sleeping blond deeper into his embrace. And like that, they entered the morning. Morning that would show to be much more than they expected. Sooner than later, the radio pulled them out of their world. Entire loft was bathed in the warm spring light, but neither wanted very much to start the new day. Solving problems where not their strongest suit, after all. And both of them were well aware of that little fact. If there was an easy solution to the problem, somehow they would find the way to complicate it. So, they were definitely not happy, that new day has come.

 

Justin rolled out of bed first after laying there for the longest time wanting nothing more then to just go back to sleep. It was something in the morning air around them. A fight was brewing. God, he hated it when they fought, but the making up sure was a lot of fun. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he glanced over his shoulder at Brian before standing and stretching his arms over his head, he couldn’t help but wince. He was a little sore from last night's roll out of the bed. The floor was like walking on ice to his bare feet, as he made haste to get into the bathroom, so he could take a shower and get warmed up. Maybe he would get lucky and Brian would join him and they could just fuck the day away. Somehow though, he doubted it was going to happen. Brian had too much on his mind and as per usual, being stubborn as hell about it. 

 

As the fate would want, Brian always did the opposite of what anyone expected of him. So, suspecting that Justin expected to just be ignored, Brian decided to do exactly the opposite. Of course. Slowly, he eased himself off the bed and strutted toward the bathroom. And then, he stood frozen there for the longest time. Right before his eyes, a heartwarming flashback of their first post-fucking shower went by. For a split moment, it took his breath away. More than three years later, and little blond twink was still here. And this time, Brian was even willing to accept that fact. Honour it. That was definitely something new for him. Shaking off that line of thinking, carefully, he entered the shower and stood right behind Justin. Pale alabaster skin gleaming under the water drops, that were almost blinding. Gently, he traced his fingertips all over Justin’s warm skin, massaging lovingly his lover's lower back. Obviously enjoying the treatment, Justin laid the head back on Brian’s shoulder, while his lover worked out each and every knot in his muscles. Moans and whimpers fell over Justin’s lips, and they weren’t even fucking. Yet. Still, Brian couldn’t resist, and he tenderly, grin on his face, nipped on Justin’s neck. 

 

Desperate fingers suddenly buried even deeper in Brian’s hair.

 

Justin knew the moment Brian had entered the bathroom. He had a Brian radar after all. Or as he had heard some people call it a Bri-dar. Eyes slipped closed, the heat already building inside of his body. The closer Brian drew, the more aware of him, Justin was. And then he was there, touching him, scorching his pale flesh with the heat of his hands. A pink velvet tongue darted forth licking across his lips, enjoying the sensations rolling through his body. His hand gliding through the now dampening tresses of Brian’s' hair. His left arm moved backwards to pull Brian even closer to him, wanting more intimate contact. Lips parting as more sounds of pleasure meowed from his throat, he was like watching a cat enjoying the stroking from its maste'rs hands. It was intense, but then again wasn’t it always? Pressing against his lower back, he could feel Brian’s hard cock pulsating beneath the spray of warm water and he whispered _"Fuck me..."_. He needed to feel his lover inside of him. There was nothing new about that but each time, it was like the first time. Brand new. They knew each other completely, knew where to touch and lick to make the other come with an explosive sensation, that rocked them both to the core, time and time again. 

 

The temperature in the shower was way past burning, but it wasn’t from the water. Their bodies solidified the air around them, turning it into some kind of electric storm. Scorching them, almost destroying them both in the process. And they loved every fucking moment of that sweet torment. Hands moved and grabbed, lips met and took what they wanted. A need so deep, building inside of them, that both felt they would spontaneously combust any second now. Blindly, Brian reached for the condom and the lube, that was always somewhere near. His fingers probed and searched, finally finding what they always were looking for. Justin whimpered in frustration and pleasure, which made Brian grin. He simply loved this moment. Right before they joined. Slowly, he pushed against Justin’s hole and entered him in one thrust, as Justin’s arched prettily in his arms.

 

"Oh, God, Bri..." came the gasping response when Brian pushed inside his tight ass.

 

The immediate burning sensation that always happened first, quickly faded away to nothing but pure animalistic joy. Arching back against Brian and then leaning forward against the glass, the side of his face pushed against the clear shower stall, when his lover started pumping inside him. Perfect white teeth bit down on a full bottom lip. Brian was still just like Justin had stated after their first time. A god. On the first stroke alone, that nine inch cock pressed against his prostate and Justin was a definite goner. Above him, the cocky smile was being replaced by a knowing one and then a tender one. It was slow at first, with Justin pushing back against Brian and their rhythm, as always, perfectly synched. 

 

"Fuck me harder" he finally growled, his normally soft voice tinged with raw need. Blue hues darkening with lust, his body arching back and harder against Brian. 

 

Seconds turned into hours and days turned into years. Eons even. But, this was just about two of them and their pleasure of each other. It didn’t matter how many men Brian fucked in this lifetime, or how many men Justin had. Both of them knew the real truth. It always came down to the two of them. _Together, no matter what._ Some things are just irreplaceable. Just like Lindsay said years before. 

 

As air around them made a warm blanket, enveloping them into a cocoon of pain and pleasure, Justin pushed few more times against Brian’s cock, urging the man to speed up the strokes. Brian understood his need and did exactly that. Very soon, in a fog of mind-blowing pleasure, two of them teetered over to the edge and finally, fell over. 

 

"Oh, fuck, Jus... God..." were all the words Brian managed to utter, once his orgasm shot through his body.

 

Just before Brian shot his load, Justin came. Come splattering the shower wall and quickly being washed down the drain, as their heated mating slowly subsided to heavy breathing and fogging up the glass. 

 

"Promise me it will always be like this Bri" he whispered. 

 

His head lolling back against the strong shoulder behind him. That and the arm moving to wrap around his tiny waist was all that held him upright at the moment. He shivered and moaned with displeasure, when Brian’s' cock slipped out of him. Could feel the man behind him reach between their two bodies and remove the condom and dispose of it. They'd get it later. Right now, there was only them. A couple of minutes passed before his legs grew more sturdy beneath him and he turned in the embrace and wrapped his arms around Brian’s' neck. Rising to his tiptoes, he pressed a soft slow aftermath sex kiss on his partners lips, his hands moving to caress either side of Brian’s' face, as he drew back slightly and looked into those hazel eyes. Yeah, it was a totally sentimental and ridiculously romantic gesture, but Justin didn't care. His right hand continued its caress on Brian’s cheek, slipping through his hair to massage his scalp. His free hand roaming about whatever delicious skin he could touch with soap in hand.

 

On their own accord, Brian’s eyes closed in the simple pleasure, that Justin was spoiling him with. Small, almost blissful smile even tugged the edges of his mouth. And for the longest time, they stood there, in the middle of the shower, as everything around them cooled off a long, long time ago. Just kissing each other. All that they needed at that particular moment in time was right there, in arms` reach. 

 

Carefully, Brian pulled Justin towards the shower door, gathering their towels along the way. Once outside, he slowly toweled Justin off, then himself. Through it, there was the silliest little grin on Justin’s lips. And it actually made Brian grin too. 

 

Ok, so maybe last night they had fought like cats and dogs. Then had make-up seks, but still went to bed angry yet satisfied, if that was even humanly possible. But then again what they shared was no where what others would call normal and they fucking loved it like that. No doubt, they were both expecting to have yet another down and out battle with each, but then again, things expected out of them just never seemed to happen the way people might think. The grin turned into one of those infamous sunshine smiles, when Brian wrapped the towel around Justin’s' head like he was a sheik, scrubbing it. Right until all that blonde hair was standing up everywhere and an indignant "Hey!" was shouted. Suddenly, Justin grabbed the towel still sitting all neatly folded on the counter and rolled it, so he could use it to snap the end at Brian. _Pop!_ right against Brian’s thigh and then Justin did the only smart thing available at the time. He turned tail and hauled ass out of the bathroom, his laughter filling the loft. 

"Twat!" could be heard mingling with Justin's laughter, as Brian ran after him toward the bedroom. Well, maybe this was not going to be such a bad day after all.


End file.
